


breathing you in like toxic gas

by matricide



Series: liar liar<3 [1]
Category: Liar Liar (Visual Novels) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Reader-Insert, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-02-28 19:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matricide/pseuds/matricide
Summary: Reader wakes up in a sticky yandere situation.





	1. 1

Your groggy eyes tore themselves open, quite slowly, at that. You had begun to move your hand to rub your eyes, but it seemed to of brushed by something. Something that jingled. Your hand instinctively moved back to where it thought the sound came from.

Cold. A cold, freezing piece of smooth metal.

A collar. One attached to a chain, more so.

A shock of realization violently crashed down, your neck suddenly feeling the practically burning cold of the collar around it. You were even dressed differently, in a long white nightgown, and you could feel you weren't wearing any undergarments. Your instincts yelled at you to get it off, causing you to wrap your fingers around the tight collar, your fingernails digging into your flesh as they attempted to duck under the metal. You tugged and tugged, feeling around for any kind of latch you could pull, quickly finding a padlock in the front. You pulled at it as much as you could.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Ah ah ahh~ " A sinister voice cooed. You froze almost instantaneously. "Not so fast there, poppet."

You choked out a breath you'd barely gotten time to inhale when you were yanked forward by your neck, no doubt due to the no longer loose chain connected around the restraint on your neck. The sudden impact and force made you dip into a coughing fit, gasping for air. Thankfully, the burning pain that appeared from coughing too much didn't last long.

The other person in the room laughed. "You're so, so cute, my darling." The owner of the voice, his name rested on the tip of your tongue for a bit, but you quickly got the answer you were reaching for when he stepped into the light of the single bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The stupid white hair, that trademark smug look he wore like a prize, his brows upturned slightly as if he would climax just by fucking looking at you.

Wakabayashi. Satoru Wakabayashi.  
The leader of everything drama and acting related, the star of every school play that ever existed. Your wide eyes stared him down as he did to you. Your gaze trembled against his own, making you whimper a little. He grinned.

"You must be so confused! That adorable look on your face spells it out for me." Wakabayashi started, slowly stepping closer to you. Thankfully noticing, you scooted back. "Scared, are we? Don't worry about it, you're safe here with me. I won't let anyone hurt you," He advanced towards you, holding onto the chain tightly and pulling it back as he did so, forcing you to stay put. Wakabayashi kneeled down to your level, reaching forward with his free hand to caress the side of your face lovingly. "Or near you for that matter." He finished his threat-sounding promise with a chilling laugh. Satoru had probably lost his mind already just by having you here. "Every time you'd throw away my letters, I'd get so very upset, darling." He frowned. "Did you not like them? Or the beautiful pictures I took of you?" Wakabayashi giggled. "Oh, don't fret! I know you loved them all. You'd gasp every time you saw one, baffled by the time I'd spent taking each perfect shot." You avoided his gaze, much to his dismay. "Well, don't worry! Whenever you'd accidentally throw them away, I'd always have copies. You're so clumsy, love! But, so, so cute." Wakabayashi leaned forward, slowly closing in on your lips as he held you in place. Knowing you didn't have much else to do, you flinched out of his affectionate touch against your cheek, him backtracking in surprise. He seemed more shocked than ever, but his face slowly contorted into a much darker expression. Wakabayashi seemed almost offended..  
"How dare you." He said, pulling at a link of the chain closest to your neck. "Do you realize how much time I put into this? How much I sacrificed to get you here? Do you have any idea how much I love you, [Y/N]?" You slammed your eyes shut, forcing yourself not to look at him. No words came from you, making the absolutely psychotic boy in front of you even more mad. "Look at me." He commanded.

You definitely didn't obey his words. "Disobedience is ugly on your personality." You heard an indescribable sound, like something clicking open, metal and steel scraping briefly scraping against eachother. Soon after, you felt a poke against your stomach. A sharp poke.

You hesitantly opened your eyes to look down. A switchblade pressed to your abdomen, and you could certainly feel it through your nightgown.

"I won't say that I don't want to use this, but I dont think that you would enjoy having a knife penetrating any of your arteries. Be a good, obedient girl, would you?" The tip of the blade stood poking at your flesh, making your breathing hitch. "You'll listen to every command I tell you from now on. If not, I'll enjoy punishing you."


	2. 2

"I won't say that I don't want to use this, but I dont think that you would enjoy having a knife penetrating any of your arteries. Be a good, obedient girl, would you?" The tip of the blade stood poking at your flesh, making your breathing hitch. "You'll listen to every command I tell you from now on. If not, I'll enjoy punishing you."

 

"Do you understand, or do I need to demonstrate what I mean?" It seemed like he almost wanted you to pick the hard way. Or, maybe he didn't. Either way, you didn't have the time to plan a grand scheme to piss him off while a blade was pressed against your stomach.

You nodded wordlessly, keeping as quiet as possible.

"Great~! That's wonderful." He smiled, showing how excited he was. But, he didn't move the blade at all. It made you nervous and put a horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach.

"Now," The look on his face. He looked innocent, yet still so villainous. "Kiss me."

You watched and he waited. Did he expect you to take the initiative? Your suspicions were bitterly confirmed when the knife pressed into your skin. You gasped, wincing as you bit your lip. He didn't break any skin, despite you thinking that you knew he would.

"I do have all day, but I don't like being kept waiting."

You looked down in embarrassment. This was so gross.

You glanced up at him. He was so close. Might as well get it over with, right?

You exhaled, feeling degraded down to nothing as you leaned forward, quickly locking lips with him. After a second, you attempted to pull back. You hadn't noticed his fingers slip into your hair on the back of your head near your nape.

He pulled you closer, forcing you to stay in the dreadful kiss. You felt your dignity being poked at. A small squeak from your lips was muffled by his own as Wakabyashi pushed his knee in between your legs, prodding at your barely clothed crotch. You were glad at least the nightgown was there. 

Your knees pointed inward as they shook lightly. Satoru moaned into your mouth as his tongue toyed with your own. Pushing your hands against his chest in an attempt to push him off only powered him forward, the white haired boy then dropping the sharp blade to free his hand. 

His right hand slid under your gown, wandering up towards your breasts. You instantaneously darted your hands to grab onto his. You struggled to keep him off, eventually failing when you felt his fingers pinch one of your nipples.

At the same time, you were running out of air, nails digging into his arm and shoulder. Just as you thought you'd pass out, he pulled away, leaving you panting for air. 

"Awww, I knew you'd give in to your true feelings~!" Feelings? Feelings of disgust? You choked on the air you were breathing in so violently. 

When your breathing slowed to its normal pace, you realized his hand was still on your bare skin. You looked back up to see Wakabyashi blushing, a pink hue painting his cheeks. You caught your breath when his fingers brushed against your sensitive bud. He chuckled.

"Satoru, stop."

The boy in question gave you a smug look, raising an eyebrow as his knee pushed and rubbed against you.

Your lips quivered, not able to keep holding in your breath.

"Oh, [Y/N].." He cooed, his knife scratching against the floor as he picked it up again. 

"Keep your pretty mouth shut." His blade pressed against your neck, a sickening smile widening on his face. You felt like you had cracked his perfect, twisted view.

"If you really dislike it so much, then let's see how long you can go before you burst~!"


	3. 3

He adjusted your nightgown to show what he wanted to see, grinning widely as a blush grew on his cheeks. He sighed, his breath shuttering.

Wakabayashi reached out to touch your most private of areas. You whimpered. All you really felt was..misery. "Satoru..please.."

Your breath got caught in your throat when you felt Satoru's finger press onto your clit. You pressed your lips shut and moaned quietly when he rubbed tiny circles into it. "Seeing you like this..It makes me so.."

He dropped his blade and inserted his middle finger inside. You gasped. "Nnn.."

"You like it, I can tell~"

After a little bit, he took out his finger and rubbed the wetness from inside onto your bud. Your eyes rolled upwards.

Satoru leans in and bites your neck, sucking a hickey into it. Your hips buck forward as you release an orgasm, included with several moans you'd been keeping in.

Wakabayashi licks his fingers. You're both a panting mess, your fluids pooling on the floor. "Ha..You loved that, didn't you? You want more, right? Haah~..I know you do.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, sorry. drinking my everclear.


End file.
